


Close Your Eyes

by darling_diary



Category: Original Work, vore - Fandom
Genre: G/T, Gen, Other, Soft Vore, extreme cuddling, g/t vore, safe vore, willing vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_diary/pseuds/darling_diary
Summary: Your first time being devoured can be scary, but all you need to do is close your eyes and trust your pred.
Kudos: 55





	Close Your Eyes

“You’re trembling.”

“Sorry, I’m not trying to.”

“There’s no need for you to push yourself, darling, I told you-”

“No, I want to really!” The tiny leaned forward to put their hands on the predator’s lips, silencing them. They sat on their massive palm, cupped gently and held up close to their face. “It’s simply that…”

“That?” They propped their face in their unoccupied hand, making sure to keep their other hand steady.

The tiny huffed, trying to find the right words. “It’s… I know I want to try being devoured, it sounds so cozy! And I trust you completely, I want you to know that for a fact; I love you and there’s no one I’d rather do this with, I know you’d never hurt me. But… But it’s like there’s some part of me that feels an instinctual fear when I actually see you open your mouth, when I see your throat looming before me.” They sigh, leaning forward on their elbows and putting their face in their hands. “Ah, it’s so frustrating!”

The predator hummed, finger tapping against their cheek as they thought. “Then how about… What if you avoid actually looking?”

“Huh?”

They sat up straight, smiling wide “What if you close your eyes? You can sit back and let me take care of everything. I promise I will be gentle~”

“Close my eyes, huh? I guess it’s worth a shot.” If the problem really was simply them loosing their resolve when faced with the sight of it, then maybe this way they could be brave. 

The tiny nodded to them self, coming to their conclusion. Taking a breath to compose them self, they closed their eyes.

They felt the giant hand underneath them shift, and a large finger rubbed soothingly against their small form. “Like I said, let me take care of everything, my darling~”

In front of them, they felt a gust of warmth wash over them and shivered slightly, but otherwise kept still. Two fingers gripped their sides gingerly, lifting them into the air. Moving in such a way without being able to see was a little terrifying, but dutifully they kept their eyes squeezed tightly shut. 

A warm, damp surface brushed their legs in a feather light lick, surprisingly gentle for such a massive creature. Still, they couldn’t help the involuntary twitch at the contact.

“Are you ready?” Their giant’s voice was low, soothing, but still reverberated through them.

The tiny swallowed once, moving their head in a few quick, jerky nods.

“I need to hear you say it out loud.” The warmth from each word tickled them, their breath like a caress around their form. 

“I’m ready.” They said.

They felt themselves be lowered slowly, until their legs were completely engulfed in that warmth they’d only felt from a distance. Their body tensed, but they felt their predator’s massive tongue swirling around their legs, and the motion and it’s warmth caused them to start to relax their muscles. They felt a tug on their legs as the giant lightly swallowed, but not enough to pull them further. They felt the pressure on their legs lighten, and the prey was lowered further into the cavern below them. 

They couldn’t see the change, but from behind their eyelids they could tell the change in the light, they could feel the cool be replaced by a humid warmth wrapping around them.

The fingers withdrew, settling the prey on the slick surface of the predator’s tongue. The light cut off further, and they knew they were sealed in.

The tongue started moving slowly underneath them, gently pushing them to the sides, rubbing across them, swirling them around experimentally. Their hands pressed into the dense muscle, feeling the taste buds underneath.

From behind them, a low moan rose up all around them, moving through them like a deep bass. 

They could practically feel the anticipation from the giant, the tongue barely restrained from over eagerly seeking every bit of flavor from the tiny. Saliva now coated them, pooling all within the mouth.

Finally, the tongue slowed to a stop, only to rise up and push them against the ridged surface of the cavern’s roof. They could feel the space tightening around them, the second stretching on and on as the muscles behind them contracting, preparing, waiting. And then the swallow came. 

The throat pulled at their feet, dragging them in up to the waist. The pressure gripped their legs, tight and demanding. It pulled them in again, wrapping their shoulders in it’s embrace. It was constricting and near impossible to do more than wriggle slightly, which the tiny noted elicited another low groan that vibrated throughout them even stronger now, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. No, it felt… nice. Like a tight hug that held them safely and tenderly.

A third swallow and the throat completely claimed the prey. They felt another force pushing against them too, from what must have been the outside, and realized the predator had their finger pressed firmly against their own throat, feeling the shape of it’s tiny occupant move. With each movement they made the predator only seemed to enjoy it more, humming and moaning, and the sounds grew near deafening with the following swallows, each one pulling them tantalizingly slowly deeper and deeper into the giant’s body. Muscles pulsing all around them, insistently grabbing at them like a greedy child. 

The next swallow found their feet poking into a wider space, and the one after that pushed them slowly from the throat, spilling into the space to stretch and occupy it fully.

Above and around them, they heard a low sigh of pleasure, and a weight settled on them from the outside. “You okay?” The predator asked.

The prey took a slow, steady breath, their hands stretching out to the sides to move over the slick surfaces of the walls pulsing around them. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine.”

“Good.” The weight from outside shifted, moving in a circular motion, rubbing into the stomach. “Were you scared?”

“A bit, yeah, but…”

“But?”

“But it felt nice too. This place, it feels like a hug.” They leaned forward to press them self against the same wall that the predator had their hand pressed to, pushing their own much smaller hands firmly into the surface and snuggling against it. The predator purred in content, and the happy rumble deepened when the prey kneaded their hands into the solid, plush wall. They could feel the predator shift, and it felt like they were curling protectively around their stomach, their hands holding the area almost reverently.

After a moment where neither spoke, merely enjoying the feeling of warm, the intimate closeness they shared, the predator’s voice rumbled around the prey again. “Out of curiosity, are your eyes still closed?”

“Mhm.” They hummed, nodding into the flesh.

“You know it won’t make make a difference anymore, right? I imagine it’s pitch dark in there, nothing to scare you.”

“I know, but, it still feels nice. Honestly, it’s so warm and comforting in here, I feel like I could fall asleep.”

The predator laughed, and if the prey thought the sound was lovely from the outside, it was absolutely beautiful to be wrapped by completely. “Then go ahead and take a nap, it’s okay.”

“Are you sure? I mean, is it weird to do during our first time trying this?”

“I’m fine with it. I think I could use a nap too; with such a nice full belly, I know I will have some sweet dreams~ Go on, I told you I’d take care of everything, so get comfortable.”

“No problems there.” The prey snuggled deeper against the stomach wall, and the muscle responded by tightening around them, holding them securely in place, the pulsing movement felt like being pet by a massive hand. They yawned, the warmth kissing their skin and sinking deep into them. “Good night, love.”

“Night, love.”


End file.
